Vob
This is related to Mob Psycho 100 Backstory Vob is when Mob has reached a certain percentage of no return. Vob is a Mob with God-like powers beyond that of anyone of his world. Vob has abandoned his teacher and as went on his own to fight/Kill anyone who might be a potential threat to him and his power. Vob has become a Warrior, but while he is has become powerful his brother and his previous self are always trying to regain the life they had before, and yet Vob continues to fight and become stronger as his percentage grows higher and Higher '''and his body count growing more and '''More, it would seem his emotional ties are growing more and more slim. Abilities/Power Vob Vob himself can be considered an ability all on its own. Vob is not only very powerful, but has become very durable as well. Once before he was stabbed during battle and from then on he continued to train until he was able to take more then just a simple bullet or blade. Vob can now tank full blown missiles and may also be able to tank a full Kamehameha from SSJ3 Goku. And has the ability to survive falls of tremendous heights and can move at incredible speeds of 200mph. He can also fly at speeds of 55mps(Miles.Per.Second). He can punch Walls into nothing with just a single punch and with his Physic/New God-Like Abilities he has the power to not bring things to him, but to also push them with extreme force. Psychic/God-Like Abilities With Vob/Mob's new powers he has the ability to throw full cites like stones and can lift whole mountains from their bases. His current percentage is that of 10,589%. He holds nothing back flinging his opponents as easy as flinging water off his jacket. He can fly at intense speeds so fast that not even regular Mob could see him. He can punch an entire field to smithereens like as if it was a stack of domino's. Achilles heel Even though Vob is the most strongest of any Esper current and to come, he has one major weakness. Like that of Haise Sasike, he struggles with keeping his former self inside him. While he is going around destroying everything in sight the real Mob is trying to regain control of his body. And while Vob has no trouble keeping him at bay when he is active, but when he is resting or thinking, that is when Mob attacks and trys to regain control. Appearance Vob appears to be wearing a Long high school like outfit with school shoes. He shows a pale complication and has black irises and White pupils and black pants. Personality Vob is a very quite character and mostly keeps to himself, unless he's fighting of course. But he does think alot like Mob use to do and he also likes to fidget with his hands when he's bored. His intentions are always justice in his eyes and see's the world as something that needs to fixed while also testing out his new God-like powers. He has an odd fear for cats aswell as he doens't like tofu or ramen. Fan-Art/Art Vob.jpg|Vob Category:Mob Psycho 100 Category:Vob Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Psychics Category:Original Characters